


I Surrender...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly plotting thoughts. </p><p>Fic isn't real, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender...

When you have a crush on two people at once, life really starts to feel unfair. It doesn’t matter that one is married, or that one is straight, or perhaps both are. It doesn’t stop you feeling everything. There are differences and similarities and yet all you can see is beauty. 

You turn away eventually, stop torturing yourself, although their names still leave you shaken and mind-blown. You can tame the emotions, the sparks of attraction by now but still, they are the ones you will fight for. 

It doesn’t matter, your words are true, this will have to be enough. You have surrendered to the emotions, pushing them back so that you can become a friend. It will be enough, somehow.


End file.
